


never knew loving could hurt this good

by silksoo



Series: nct x troye sivan [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Based on the Blue Neighbourhood Trilogy (Troye Sivan), Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Pining, Pining, but they don’t know, hyuck is pretty, i hope u like it, i just love troye, its cute, mainly wild, mark has really nice eyes, markhyuck love each other, mentions of noren, they live in a conventional area aka korea’s headass, this is mostly like wild but i got carried away at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-10 01:29:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15280593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silksoo/pseuds/silksoo
Summary: donghyuck was five years old when he met mark lee at the park.and he was only fourteen years old when he realized he liked boys, and sixteen years old when he realized he liked a boy. specifically, his best friend since kindergarten.(basically the wild mv but a little story and markhyuck)





	never knew loving could hurt this good

**Author's Note:**

> alrighty guys! i wrote this little one shot in an eight hour car drive to new jersey. took me like three hours and i got the idea while listening to blue neighborhood and i remembered how much i love these aus. so i thought up of this thingy i’m sorry if it’s bad. ILL EDIT IT ONCE I GET HOME AND HAVE A COMPUTER. FOR NOW ENJOY ITS SHITTY VERSION I WROTE IN MY NOTES!!!  
> edit: IT'S UPDATED

 

 

 

the sunkissed boy looked into the other’s brown eyes, full of wonder and anticipation for the next step in what the older was going to do. or what the younger was going to do, it didn’t matter. all donghyuck wanted was for something to happen.

 

it was silent. completely silent. donghyuck couldn’t even hear his pounding heart beating against his chest. he stared at mark, and he couldn’t even hear the boy’s shallow breathing. it was killing donghyuck inside. he just wanted something to happen.

 

he felt frozen. a war occurring in his mind, _what should i do? is he uncomfortable? what’s he thinking?_ all thoughts passing through both ears before the auburn haired boy could process anything. donghyuck moved his eyes downward, looking at something he had been thinking about ever since he remembered. ever since he realized he was in love with his hyung.

 

 

✩

 

 

donghyuck was only five years old when he met mark lee at the park. he was sitting in a swing, kicking his little legs as an attempt to get the swing higher. when he felt that it was high enough (which wasn’t very high) little donghyuck thought it would be fun to jump off and land on his feet. oh, how dumb a five year old can be.

 

little did five year old donghyuck know, that when he jumped off of the swing, he fell right on his young face. the dirt tasted gross, as it should taste, and he had a sour face (and a few tears streaming down it) as he spit out the soil and tiny rocks.

 

“are you okay?” six year old mark lee ran on his little legs to the fallen boy, kneeling down next to donghyuck.

 

“no.” donghyuck wiped away the dirt and tears, embarrassed. his face was deep red, and mark couldn’t help but smile and giggle at the flustered youngster.

 

“hey! don’t laugh at me,” the younger sniffled, pouting at mark. “what’s your name?”

 

“mark lee,” mark answered, holding out a hand to help donghyuck up. “i’m from canada.” he beamed.

 

donghyuck stood up, failing to wipe the dirt and grass stains from his clothes. he looked up at mark’s smiling face, and felt that he and the boy would be best friends already. donghyuck wiped his face from stray tears again, and smiled back.

 

“i’m lee donghyuck,” donghyuck said, “i’m from jeju. how old are you?”

 

“six.”

 

“oh, i’m five.” donghyuck frowned, and mark only giggled again. mark’s giggle was honestly one of the cutest sounds he’s heard in his short life span. and up to this day, it’s been his favorite sound.

 

“i guess you have to call me hyung, then.” mark informed, having some sort of superior look on his face.

 

and basically after that, they’ve been joined at the hip.

 

 

✩

 

 

donghyuck was only fourteen years old when he realized he liked boys, and sixteen years old when he realized he liked a boy. specifically, his best friend since kindergarten. yes, it was embarrassing, but his other friends seemed to be all for it and he guessed that he liked that aspect of it.

 

it happened when donghyuck and mark spent the older’s seventeenth birthday in his basement. it was a long day, the two and their five other friends spending the day at lotte world. it was mark’s first time going there, for the older boy spent a year in canada two years before. donghyuck had been there multiple times with his other friends, and they were all looking forward to taking mark there for his first time.

 

later that night, when all of donghyuck’s friends left, mark and him went to his house to have a sleepover.

 

donghyuck already knew he was feeling something for the older boy for a while now, ever since he came back from canada. just the day he saw mark in the airport, his heart fluttered and his eyes erupted in tears as he hugged his best friend after so long.

 

mark clearly changed too, taller and voice a little more deeper since he saw the younger. and donghyuck didn’t want to admit it right there, but he liked that. a lot, actually.

 

but now, two years later, that feeling has grown to nothing but stronger, and now that he was alone with mark, he realized how much he loved the older’s eyes.

 

“i’m surprised you didn’t throw up on the spinning ride. you had three cherry icees _and_ a cotton candy.” mark said, laying on the floor with blankets and pillows laid out for them to sleep on.

 

“i have my ways,” donghyuck dismissively grinned, remembering the dare his friends had given him, well, specifically renjun’s dare after losing rock paper scissors.

 

renjun’s boyfriend, jeno, and their friend chenle had told him that three cherry icees and a cotton candy were too much, while jisung and jaemin had cheered donghyuck on as he downed the first two icees with little difficulty.

 

“your ways are strong, hyuckie.” mark said, and donghyuck didn’t know if it was a compliment from the older or not, but he still blushed nonetheless.

 

“thank you, hyung.” the then red-haired boy looked at the other’s eyes to see that he was looking at him. there was something in mark’s eyes that pulled him in, not letting go. donghyuck caught himself staring, and a voice in his head was telling him to keep staring. as if looking at his best friend like he wanted to kiss him was okay. when his best friend for all he knew, didn’t like boys.

 

but when mark just smiled out of the blue, all those thoughts left donghyuck’s head. because it was pretty simple from there. simpler than anything donghyuck’s ever thought of, because it was something he’s known for years. something he’s knew, but not realized. but now he’s realized it, and he couldn’t help but smile back at his friend for no reason.

 

donghyuck was in love with mark lee, and he’d never been so sure of it.

 

 

✩

 

 

looking into mark lee’s eyes was practically death for donghyuck, because he would then remember every single little reason as to why he loved the older boy. and the fact that mark was looking straight into donghyuck’s eyes didn’t make it any better. it was like he was sucked in even further than he’s ever been before. donghyuck felt his heartbeat never slow down as mark’s eyes suddenly panned to something else on donghyuck’s face.

 

he was looking at the younger’s pretty lips.

 

in all of donghyuck’s seventeen years, he’d never seen mark look at his lips. so, to say that the younger was about to faint, he was really thinking it was going to happen. donghyuck could shamelessly say that for the past few months, he would put extra moisturizers and glosses on them to make them look prettier. after all, they were donghyuck’s favorite feature on his face. but he didn’t imagine people would actually be intrigued by them, let alone mark lee.

 

but donghyuck didn’t say anything as mark moved his eyes back up to look at his friend, a faint blush painting his cheeks. donghyuck blushed too, and then he remembered how silent it was in his friend’s house. his parents weren’t home, and they were the only ones there. donghyuck wondered if his feelings towards mark were forbidden, knowing that people like him weren’t normally accepted. thank no one was home, because donghyuck really wanted to kiss mark right now.

 

and to donghyuck’s surprise, mark was thinking the same thing.

 

“hyuck-ah,” his voice sounded dry as he licked his lips, donghyuck watching the action. “c-can i...”

 

donghyuck was honestly slightly entertained by this, but overpoweringly surprised. he didn’t know what to think. mark lee, the straight boy that lee donghyuck desperately was in love with, was scared to ask to kiss him. donghyuck never thought this would happen. he never thought mark would be so bold as to asking to kiss donghyuck, as if purposefully his confession. donghyuck didn’t even know why mark asked to kiss him, it was all just out of nowhere.

 

but that didn’t stop donghyuck from doing what the older boy asked. it was just natural.

 

and donghyuck felt his skin erupt in sparks as he felt his lips meet with mark’s, them fitting perfectly with each other. mark leading the kiss with a hand moving up from donghyuck’s torso to cup his cheek. mark kissed donghyuck, fire moving through his body with eagerness. donghyuck found his arms making their way to around mark’s neck, pulling the older boy closer, and mark deepened the kiss with his remaining energy.

 

donghyuck’s mind was blank as he kissed mark, letting the older boy take control and his body make desicions. the only thing he could think about was _mark’s kissing me, mark’s kissing me, mark’s kissing me, mark’s-_

 

mark’s tongue caught donghyuck off guard. it just licked over the auburn haired boy’s bottom lip, an invitation for opening his mouth. donghyuck wasn’t very experienced, so he hesitantly opened his mouth to let mark slip his tongue inside. it was all sudden, donghyuck letting out a small gasp and feeling mark smile in the kiss. and mark clearly knew what he was doing, because his hand that was previously on donghyuck’s burning cheek was now pulling the younger closer by his nape and his free hand was gripping donghyuck’s hip.

 

the younger’s tongue danced with mark’s, eagerness and feeling flowing through both of their bodies. mark suddenly pulled donghyuck up, sitting the boy on his lap. donghyuck let out an embarrassing whine, and he felt himself get hotter than he was before. he brushed his finger’s through mark’s brown hair, and suddenly felt his lungs about to explode from lack of oxygen. mark seemed to feel that too, because he parted their lips. a string of saliva released from the younger, and he looked at mark’s disheveled hair and beautiful eyes. he realized how close they really were, and he could feel mark’s heavy breath on his face.

 

mark was honestly astonished that donghyuck let him kiss him, he thought the boy was completely uninterested in him. but the look in donghyuck’s pretty copper eyes told mark that the boy loved him, and only him. the fact that donghyuck looked like a literal angel at this moment didn’t help either. his lips glossed and swollen, cheeks a beautiful rosy color, said boy sitting perfectly in mark’s lap. he never thought this day would really come, he never thought he would kiss his best friend. he just thought they were little, unrealistic fantasies.

 

donghyuck breathed out one more time, shakily and smiling at the end of it. it was a big weight lifted off his shoulders when mark smiled back, a weight he didn’t know he was holding on himself. donghyuck giggled softly when he let his face fall into the crook of mark’s neck, the older boy holding him in place by his waist.

 

“hyung,” donghyuck said in a small and raspy voice, holding mark to himself closer than he’s ever done before. there was a building lump in his throat, and he suddenly felt like crying. after years of mark being in his life and of loving him, that kiss confirmed everything. that mark loved him, and they both had each other.

 

“donghyuck,” mark spoke, his voice low yet soft, hand lazily combing through the younger’s hair. “i’m sorry if i—“

 

“be quiet, hyung.” donghyuck grabbed mark’s shoulders and moved so he could face the older. “i’ve been waiting years for you to do that.”

 

mark’s eyes widened, looking at donghyuck like he was crazy.

 

“really?”

 

“yes.” donghyuck let out a small laugh, shaking mark gently, “i’ve had a crush on you since freshman year.”

 

donghyuck jumped when he felt mark’s lips suddenly press against his own again. it was short, and mark let go of the younger with a wide smile.

 

“well it’s about time you told me,” mark began, “i’ve only known i liked you for a few months.”

 

“it’s just that i’m super gay, that’s all. that’s why i’ve only been dreaming about kissing you for two years.”

 

“it’s okay now, hyuckie, you don’t have to wait anymore. is this better than your dreams?”

 

“yes, you asshole. good thing you have all that practice from girls.” the auburn haired boy teased, and mark’s cheeks went red.

 

“leave me alone.”

 

“i will, but only because i really like you and i want you to kiss me again.” donghyuck said, shifting to sit closer to mark on his lap. he wrapped his legs around the older’s waist, giggling as mark moved around to tease the younger.

 

“you’re lighter than i thought.” mark commented, bouncing donghyuck in his lap once, making the younger yelp.

 

“just kiss me please.” donghyuck whined, a thing he did far too often when it came to mark.

 

“fine.”

 

the older boy placed his lips over donghyuck’s, and it never felt so right.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> alright you reached the end congrats. i’m thinking about making a noren spin-off so tell me what you guys think...


End file.
